You Should Let Me Love You
by DreamOf-Rusher
Summary: "(..) Me peguei pensando nele novamente. Como pode o amor nos deixar assim, sem escolha? Talvez será o destino, ou quem sabe a sorte, mas seja o que for, é dele de quem preciso nesse exato momento." Fic Lerin (Logan Henderson Erin Sanders)
1. Capítulo 1 (Erin POV) - Maré de Azar

Era uma sexta-feira qualquer em Los Angeles. O dia estava bastante nublado, o que não era comum na "costa dourada" dos Estados Unidos em pleno verão. Não se passava das 10 da manhã, e eu já estava a caminho dos estúdios Paramount para gravar mais um episódio da série. O transito caótico, buzinas, estresse e poluição fazem parte todos os dias da minha rotina de trabalho desgastante de sempre. Sabia que quando escolhi ser atriz, corria esse risco; mas apesar disso, Atuar era realmente a coisa que mais amava fazer, então, estava no caminho certo. Como todos os dias, passei no Café bar do Sr. Jeffrey – um velho amigo de família. – Ele sempre fazia questão de separar para mim um bom cappuccino e alguns donnuts para levar pro trabalho, já que não tinha tempo suficiente para tomar um café da manhã descente em casa.

– Olá Sr. Jeffrey! – comprimento - o gentilmente, apoiando – me no balcão.

– Olá Srtª Sanders, é tão bom vê-la aqui novamente! – disse Jeffrey simpático. – O que vai querer para hoje?

– O mesmo de sempre! – respondi.

Imediatamente, o Sr. Jeffrey foi para o interior do estabelecimento, e rapidamente voltando com um pacote em mãos

– Aqui está! São 4 dólares. – Disse, entregando- me.

Eu procurava ligeiramente algum dinheiro em minha enorme bolsa, que estava uma bagunça de chaves, maquiagens e scripts; Finalmente, acho algumas moedas, e quando vou entregá-las para Jeffrey, 3 das 4 moedas de um dólar caem ao chão. Quando Jeffrey percebe o que aconteceu, imediatamente diz:

– Oh, espero que não fique com azar hoje...

– Como assim? – perguntei, não entendendo do que Jeffrey estava falando

– Segundo a lenda, a pessoa que deixa cair moedas de 1 dólar , tem azar em todo seu dia. Conheço muitas pessoas na cidade que passaram por isso.

– Ah, não se preocupe. – disse, dando de ombros. – Essas coisas só acontecem com pessoas supersticiosas. Sou do tipo de pessoa que não acredita em simpatias e muito menos em sorte ou azar!

– Entendo, mas qualquer forma Srtª Sanders, tome cuidado. – Jeffrey disse atencioso

– Pode ter certeza que sim Sr. Jeffrey!

Despedi-me de Jeffrey, peguei minhas coisas, e segui meu caminho. Entrei no carro, e olhando para o relógio percebo estar 10 minutos além do previsto para chegar ao set, e isso não era nada bom – Já imaginando as broncas de Scott devido ao meu atraso. – Apressadamente, piso no acelerador com tanta força, que faz o carro dar um solavanco bem forte, fazendo meu abdômen bater com tudo no volante

– Ai! – arfei dolorosamente enquanto tentava parar o carro de alguma maneira (e com certeza aquilo iria deixar um hematoma feio mais tarde.) Tentava acreditar que esse pequeno acidente não tivesse nada a ver com que Jeffrey tinha falado. Era nada além de uma mera conhecidência... (eu espero!)

Olhando pelo retrovisor, pude perceber que todos os olhares nas calçadas eram voltados para mim. As pessoas me fitavam com certo olhar de desaprovação, o que me fez sair o quanto antes daquele de dirigir alguns quilômetros, finalmente chego ao set de filmagens; Pego minhas coisas e vou andando do estacionamento com passos apressados em direção a portaria principal, que alias não eram muito perto um o outro. Derrepente, quando eu menos espero, começa a chover.

– AHRG, Que ótimo! – disse, ironicamente. Acelerando o passo. Correr se tornava uma tarefa quase impossível com um salto de 8 mm, então não tive escolha a não ser tirar os sapatos para não correr o risco de escorregar nas poças de água que se formavam no caminho. Chegando lá, um pouco molhada, descalça e com os sapatos em umas das mãos, encontro com Carlos. Ele me olhava sem entender o que tinha acontecido e ria com a situação, (típico de se esperar dele numa ocasião dessas.)

– Bom dia Carlitos! – Comprimento - o cuidadosamente com um beijo no rosto

– Bom dia Erinzinha! – Retribuiu o beijo e ainda rindo pergunta com certo senso de humor: – Estou vendo que teve pequenos problemas no caminho, não é verdade?!

– Sim, CarIos! mas é uma longa história... Digamos que é uma maré de azar momentânea – disse me lembrando do que Jeffrey havia me dito.

Rimos juntos e seguimos em direção aos camarins. Quando mal botamos os pés na sala de espera, chegam dois contra-regras que com alvoroço nos entregam os scripts. Um deles acompanha Carlos até a sala de maquiagem e figurino com certa rapidez. Enquanto caminha, ele se vira calmamente e acena sorridente. – Carlos é um amor de pessoa, sempre está de bom humor com todos, não importa o que aconteça; acho isso incrível. – Enquanto perco Carlos de vista em meio às araras de roupas e funcionários, sento na poltrona e aguardo minha vez pacientemente, enquanto saboreio o maravilhoso Cappuccino do Sr. Jeffrey e folheio algumas paginas do script de hoje. Olhando fixamente e lendo algumas falas, perco a concentração percebendo que uma pessoa entra rapidamente na sala onde eu estava; Não dou muita importância, e volto a me concentrar, mas pude reconhecer o agradável cheio de um perfume bem familiar. Antes mesmo que pudesse me virar em direção a tal pessoa até agora desconhecida, me assusto com um beijo molhado em meu rosto, o que me fez adivinhar quem era imediatamente.


	2. Capítulo 2 (Erin POV) - A ligação

– Logan! – Falo com certa surpresa e com um sorriso bem grande nos lábios.

– Olá Erin! Estou te atrapalhando? – Logan pergunta meio sem jeito, percebendo que estava com o script em mãos.

– Claro que não, só estava dando uma olhada nas falas. E ai como está?

– Estou bem, vim ver como está minha parceira de trabalho... – ele sorriu, sentando - se ao meu lado.

– Tirando alguns problemas no caminho, é estou bem sim!– respondi, retribuindo o sorriso.

Logan era um amigo gentil. Estava sempre preocupado com as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. Somos amigos de longas datas, logo quando o conheci percebi isso. Temos bastantes amigos em comum, o que ajudava na nossa relação de trabalho. Ele estava secretamente estava saindo há algum tempo com uma mulher nada simpática – Ashley Chad – famosa por seus relacionamentos conturbados, e que nunca foi com a minha cara por eu ser par romântico dele na série. Logan sempre saia com muitas mulheres em Los Angeles, que ele dizia – Ser apenas amigas e nada mais que isso. – Mais algumas vezes, tinha o azar de ser fotografado, e no dia seguinte, era o assunto principal dos sites de famosos teens; e acabava levando a fama de "mulherengo" quase que injustamente. Por esse motivo, quase não nos falamos fora do set, para evitar certos constrangimentos.

– Aposto que foi dormir tarde ontem, você esta com a maior cara de sono! – disse, enquanto examinava atentamente o rosto de Logan, percebendo algumas orelhas abaixo de seus olhos.

– Então, Kendall e James me fizeram sair de casa ontem à noite, acabei encontrando a Ashley, e perdi a noção do tempo; e quando voltei pra casa com Carlos, ele me fez jogar umas partidas de vídeo game e você conhece o Carlos e seu Vicio em jogos.

– Então, Resumindo... Você foi dormir tarde da noite, não é?

– Sim! – disse Logan, dando uma leve risada.

Derrepente ouço meu nome vindo do interior da sala de figurino. Então me levando rapidamente, e Logan se levanta comigo e diz:

_–_ Então... te vejo no set, _Camille_!

–Tudo bem, até logo Loggie!

Despeço-me de Logan com um beijo delicado no rosto, e sigo com passos largos em direção à sala, podendo ver a camareira me esperando com impaciência na porta. Dou uma rápida olhada pra trás e posso ver Logan, que me aguardava entrar; o que me fez sorrir com tal atitude dele.

Após algumas horas gastas com roupas, cabelo e maquiagem, Já estou uma verdadeira "Camille". Vou andando até ao local das gravações; Um corredor muito longo, com várias portas e entrada para lugares diferentes, um tanto escuro também. Apenas se dá para notar uma luz vermelha em cima de uma das portas , indicando a entrada o set. Chegando o backstage, já se percebe um cenário preparado, com os atores e figurantes posicionados em seus devidos lugares, e Scott dando as devidas ordens da cena a ser feita. Sento numa cadeira , aguardando minha vez e atentamente observando a encenação de Kendall e James , que durante as cenas, me tiram algumas dos contrarregras vem até a mim e diz:

– Erin, você e Logan são os próximos. Entram na cena 98 em 15 minutos.

Faço o sinal de positivo com o polegar e começo a entrar no personagem. Toda a minha concentração é interrompida pelo meu celular, que vibrava impacientemente no meu bolso. Olho no visor com certo receio. Era John, meu até então namorado. Nós namorávamos há pouco tempo, e nossa relação nunca foi a das melhores. Tínhamos brigado feio uns dois dias atrás, desde lá, não nos falamos mais. Então, resolvi atender.

_–_ Oi John... – disse meio sem jeito

– Oi.

–Onde você está? – Perguntei, preocupada

– Isso realmente importa?

– Claro que sim, to preocupada com você, você sumiu e não me da noticias a dias! Acho que era pra você já esperar essa minha reação, não é?

– Estou na casa de uns amigos, to bem.

– Ah, isso ajuda bastante! – disse ironicamente. – Estou no trabalho, não da pra falar agora, depois eu te ligo ai a gen...

– Ta vendo! – John disse, me interrompendo – Como sempre colocando o trabalho na frente do nosso namoro, ótimo.

– Você sabe que não é isso, John! Que papo é esse?

– Você sabe o que eu acho de tudo isso, você mudou completamente depois que entrou nessa série. Tudo por causa desse trabalho de merda!

– Eu me sacrifico totalmente, deixo de fazer minhas coisas pra ficar um pouco mais com você, e é assim que me agradece? Que consideração a sua né...

– Não precisa bancar a vitima agora , Erin. _–_John disse, em tom rude.

– Para com isso John, porque você não entende o eu lado? – disse, com a voz tremula, segurando o choro.

John continuava falando coisas idiotas, e eu apenas tentava, em vão, convencer a ele parar com aquilo tudo, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam lentamente pelo meu rosto, borrando toda a maquiagem. Estava sem reação. Todas aquelas coisas estúpidas que ele me falava, de certa forma me machucava. Derrepente, John diz:

– Já namorei garotas mais bonitas e boas de cama do que você!

Então, aquilo fez a raiva subir a cabeça, e sem pensar nas conseqüências, joguei o celular contra a parede, deixando-o em varias partes espalhadas pelo chão. Todos se voltaram imediatamente a mim, assustados com a minha reação, e me observavam tentando entender o que havia acontecido. A velha sensação frustrante de estar sendo observada fez com que eu saísse correndo, indo pro camarim aos prantos. Naquela hora, tudo estava dando errado, um turbilhão de memórias e as palavras arrogantes de John martelando ao mesmo tempo em minha mente, fazendo com que as lagrimas fossem minha única saída.


	3. Capítulo 3 (Logan POV) -Efeito Borboleta

Eu não sei exatamente o que se passava com Erin, mais sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado com ela. Estava bastante frustrada e com tanto tempo de série que fazemos juntos, e pelo o que eu conheço dela, sabia que ela não estava assim por qualquer bobagem. Ninguém no set sabia o que havia acontecido, nem mesmo Kate, umas de suas melhores amigas. Quando vi Erin naquele estado, percebi que tinha a obrigação de fazer o meu papel como amigo e como parceiro de trabalho.

– Alguém vai atrás de Erin para ver o que aconteceu! – disse Scott preocupado.

– Eu vou! – disse indo rapidamente para os camarins, para tentar acalmar os ânimos de Erin, e saber o que havia acontecido.

Enquanto andava todo o corredor a procura dela, ouço um choro vindo de umas das salas. Abri a porta lentamente, e vi-a sentada ao chão. Então, entro na tal sala, fecho a porta e sento ao lado de Erin, que ao perceber minha presença, secou algumas lagrimas que escorriam em seu rosto. Eu tentava achar as palavras certas para não parecer que eu estava "invadindo o espaço" ou derrepente piorando a situação, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Então resolvi dizer:

– Não sei o que está de deixando tão mal Erin, mais seja o que for não gosto de te ver desse jeito, e saiba que eu estou aqui se precisar de alguma coisa; Afinal, amigos são pra isso, não é mesmo?!

Erin ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mais logo disse desabafando:

– John coloca a culpa nas minhas costas, como se eu fosse o motivo dos problemas da vida dele! Ele conseguiu destruir meu dia completamente com apenas um telefonema...

Sinceramente, nunca fui de julgar as pessoas logo quando conheço, mais com esse John foi diferente. Quando Erin nos apresentou, sabia que, por mais que dizia que ele era uma boa pessoa, no fundo, sempre achei que ele não iria ser um bom namorado para Erin, e pelo visto, acho que eu estava certo.

– Ele sempre quis tirar vantagem de mim! – Erin continuou. – como não percebi isso antes? Fui tão idiota!

– Ei, o único idiota nessa história toda é ele, Erin. Não você! – Eu disse.

– Mas eu fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar nas coisas que ele me dizia, Logan...

– Você não fez nada de errado, só acreditou no que você achava que era verdadeiro, nada mais que isso. Não fique se auto-criticando por isso Erin!

– Mais é quase que impossível Logan! Alguns dias atrás ele dizia que me amava, falava coisas tão fofas, sabe... E hoje, diz que eu estava bancando a vítima e que meu trabalho era "de merda". Aquele imbecil... – Erin disse em tom repugnante, abaixando a cabeça e fitando o chão.

– Ei Erin, olha pra mim... – disse, enquanto levantava o rosto dela delicadamente, podendo perceber que uma lagrima descia lentamente dos seus olhos.

– Ahr, não chora pequena... – continuei, ficando sem ação.

Não sabia o que fazer agora, nunca fui muito bom em consolar as pessoas. Mas Erin estava precisando de apoio de um amigo, e eu estava ali. Então resolvi fazer o melhor que podia naquele momento. Sequei aquela lagrima com minhas mãos, fitei ela por alguns segundos, então a abracei. Um abraço bom, confortador. Após alguns segundos ali abraçado com Erin, pude sentir as batidas de seu coração; Eram batidas rápidas, e que por algum motivo o meu estava no mesmo ritmo, no mesmo compasso. Como se fosse um único coração batendo dentro de nós dois. No mesmo instante, senti algo estranho; Algo que me prendia ali, que me fazia bem. Era uma sensação ótima,sem igual. Erin encostou sua cabeça sobre meu ombro, e quase que automaticamente, meus dedos estavam deslizando facilmente pelos seus cachos castanhos, e eu perceber o sorriso que se formou no rosto dela com a minha ação. Era surreal, o jeito como Erin me fazia bem era inexplicável; Ela era o tipo de garota que você pode confiar, contar todos seus segredos sem medo; Poder ser realmente quem sou, sem câmeras, paparazzi, fama, e holofotes sobre mim o tempo todo, não que eu não fosse o mesmo Henderson nas turnês e nos shows, mais com certa "liberdade de pensamento" a mais do que o normal.

– Você é um ótimo amigo, sabia Logan? –Erin sorriu de canto.

– você também é uma ótima amiga, Erin! – Respondi, retribuindo o sorriso.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns segundos, Até que Erin diz:

– Mudando de assunto, – Erin continuou. – como vai você e a Ashley?

– Ah, Eu vou bem. Já Ashley, você terá que perguntar para ela depois, porque nãovejo há vários dias. Mais porque quer saber sobre Ashley?

– Nada, quer dizer, eu só pensei que vocês dois estavam juntos... – Erin disse corando, meio sem jeito.

– Como um Casal? Não mesmo! Somos apenas conhecidos, ela não tem nada a ver comigo e além do mais, ela não faz meu tipo pra ser minha namorada um dia. Como vou namorar uma garota que não gosta das minhas musicas, não gosta de praia ou de neve e não gosta de picles? Impossível.

– Você não é nada exigente para escolher suas namoradas né, Logan! – Erin disse e tom irônico, rindo.

–Apenas procuro a pessoa certa para um relacionamento, sabe. Não quero que gostem de mim pela minha fama ou até mesmo pela série.

– Acho que não é tão difícil pra você achar uma garota ideal. Você sempre está viajando, conhece milhares de garotas por todo o mundo, e é quase impossível que essa "garota ideal" não tenha aparecido ainda... – Erin disse.

– Essa garota pode até já tenha aparecido, mais talvez eu não percebi isso ainda. – Eu disse, complementando o raciocínio de Erin.

Talvez Erin estivesse certa. Talvez a garota que eu procuro há tanto tempo, já existisse. Isso é meio louco, mais é bem provável. Eu tinha algumas possibilidades, o que me deixava tenso.

– Será muito difícil de perceber quem é "a garota". – Afirmei.

– Você vai saber. É meio coisa de instinto, o coração bate mais forte e acelerado, você se sente bem quando está perto da pessoa; Todas essas coisas que dizem sobre "Alma Gêmea" e "Amor correspondido".

Tudo bem, não queria pensar nessa hipótese, mas então tecnicamente entre eu e Erin, rolava um pouco além de uma simples amizade. É estranho porque até então, éramos nada alem que velhos e bons amigos, nada, além disso. Realmente, eu sentia algo diferente por Erin do que eu sentia pelas garotas com quem já havia saído antes. As palavras de Erin fizeram efeitos imediatos. Liguei os pontos e percebi o que acontecia entre nós, era bem mais que de dois amigos que trabalhavam na mesma série, e que interpretam juntos um papel romântico. Era bem mais que isso, mais que só agora pude perceber. Resolvi deixar esse assunto de lado, afinal, se for para acontecer, irá acontecer no tempo certo. Continuei alisando carinhosamente os cabelos de Erin, que ainda mantinha a cabeça encostada em meu ombro. Eu sorri, pensando o quanto seria incrível ter Erin comigo. Não como Amiga, mais sim como "A garota Certa."


	4. Capítulo 4(Erin POV) -Fogos de Artificio

Tudo naquele momento parecia não ter mais importância. Estava com Logan, e a companhia dele me fazia um bem enorme; Tudo se encaixava tudo fazia sentido quando eu estava perto dele. Meus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos pelas carícias de Logan, que com seus dedos, percorria carinhosamente toda a extensão do meu cabelo. Aquela altura, já não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Era estranho tudo isso que estava acontecendo entre nós dois, ali naquela sala. Confesso que quando Logan disse que não estava com Ashley, tive vontade de soltar fogos de artifícios! Isso era meio louco de se pensar, mas talvez seja porque eu me preocupe com ele, e que no fundo, sabia que ela não era a garota certa; Ou talvez, a confusa sensação de alivio que veio em minha mente quando Logan afirmou que Ashley não era "A garota certa" seja o resultado de tudo o que aconteceu comigo nessas ultimas horas. Derrepente, Logan interrompe minha "linha de raciocínio", perguntando:

– Você ainda gosta do John? – pude perceber a tensão em sua voz.

– Ainda está tudo confuso para mim, sabe... – respondi um tanto pensativa

– Posso te dizer a minha opinião? – perguntou Logan

– Claro que pode né, Logan!

– Eu só acho que você não está perdendo nada, o único que sai prejudicado nessa história toda é ele, acabou perdendo uma garota incrível!

– Incrível, Eu? Até parece Logie... – disse franzindo o cenho, discordando.

– É incrível sim! Tenho certeza que todos os homens aqui do set queriam estar no lugar do John.

– Pra te falar a verdade, eu achei que com o John iria ser diferente, parecia que ele me amava de verdade... –disse, desabafando

– Se ele te amasse como diz, ele não iria te magoar desse jeito, certo?

Não tive coragem para responder, muito menos se quer de olhar para Logan. No fundo, sabia que aquilo era verdade; Tentava me enganar, ainda não acreditando nas palavras que John havia me dito. Mas eu já estava decidida, queria esquecê-lo. De uma vez por todas. Enquanto refletia comigo mesma, me perdendo em meio meus pensamentos; Percebi que Logan me observara há algum tempo, o que me fez corar. Então, como resposta, resolvi encará-lo. Ficamos ali nos entreolhando alguns segundos, e percebi que ele me olhava de um jeito diferente. Não sei como, mais aquilo mexia comigo, perecia até que ele conseguia enxergar no fundo da minha alma e adivinhar meus pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo, me deixar hipnotizada com aquele olhar doce e encantador. Dei um sorriso largo, que se formou involuntariamente em meu rosto. Logan carinhosamente retribui o sorriso e começou a alisar carinhosamente me rosto. Apenas fechei os olhos e sentia os dedos dele deslizando, e que agora estavam em meu pescoço. Abro os olhos lentamente e então, percebo que Logan se inclina para frente, fazendo com que nossos rostos ficassem a centímetros de distancia; E quando eu menos espero, os lábios dele estavam colados nos meus. Confesso que, por um instante, resisti ao beijo e tentei me livrar dos braços dele, mas o jeito como ele me segurava contra ele, tornava isso uma tarefa impossível. Estava um silêncio absoluto, a não ser por nossa respiração irregular. Era um beijo suave, bom. Mas ao mesmo tempo era apaixonante, fazendo-me se render por completo. As mãos dele deslizavam vagarosamente em minha nuca, me fazendo arrepiar. Suas mãos que repousava minha cintura forçava a diminuir ainda mais a distância entre nós dois, e como resposta, beijei-o com mais intensidade, percebendo o sorriso dele em nosso beijo demorado. Derrepente ouvimos passos apressados que vinham em direção à sala onde estávamos. Assustada, me afastei rapidamente de Logan, ficando imóvel. Então percebo que era Kate, que começou a gritar pelo meu nome:

"– _Erin, Onde você se meteu garota? Erin!"_

– Kate esta me procurando! Tenho que ir... – Disse, caminhando em direção a porta, com certo receio que Kate acabasse nós encontrando ali.

– Ei, espera Erin... – Logan segurou meu braço rapidamente, forçando-me a parar. – Não quero que fique pensando que eu aproveitei de você... Enfim, v- você sabe... – Tudo bem Logan, foi, só um b-beijo, não é mesmo?! – respondi, deixando claramente o nervosismo transparecer em minhas palavras

– E, pode ser. – Ele concluiu, meio sem jeito.

_"– Erin, amiga, Por favor, apareça! Saia da onde estiver!" –_Kate continuava.

– Preciso ir... _–_disse , embora o que eu mais queria, era continuar ali com Logan.

_–_ Tudo bem. _–_Logan deu um sorriso forçado, mas deixando amostra, o quanto estava sendo frustrante aquele momento, tanto para ele, quanto para mim.

Fui andando em direção a porta, cuidadosamente evitando que o barulho do salto em contato com o chão fosse alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Kate, e de outras possíveis pessoas que estavam no lado de fora. Eu estava praticamente "anestesiada" com a situação. Um completo caos de sensações se formava em minha mente, fazendo com que uma neblina de lembranças se fixasse em meus pensamentos; Precisava de um tempo para que as coisas se encaixassem e eu pudesse entender o que realmente havia acontecido. Coloquei a mão sobre a maçaneta, dei um suspiro demorado e abri a porta, avistando Kate no final do longo corredor com o celular em mãos.

_–_ Erin! Finalmente resolveu aparecer! _–_Kate disse, vindo em minha direção, e imediatamente me bombardeando com suas perguntas. _–_O que aconteceu com você? Onde você estava? Você está bem?

_–_ CALMA Kate! Eu estou bem sim, ou pelo menos uma parte de mim... Relaxa.

– Nunca te vi daquele jeito, Erin! Eu e todos do elenco ficamos preocupados com você!

– AH, Kate, é uma Longa história, você não faz idéia o quanto! Eu tive um ataque de raiva, nunca tive isso antes, mas... Às vezes é tão difícil segurar a onda sozinha, sabe... – disse fitando o chão, me segurando para não chorar novamente.

_–_ Não gosto de te ver assim, sabia? Você sabe que somos velhas amigas e que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar desabafar, seja qual seja o motivo que esta de deixando assim. Amigas são para essas coisas mesmo!

– Não quero encher seu saco com meus problemas Kate.

– Até parece né, Erin! Fazemos assim: Vamos falar com Scott, pegamos o resto do dia de folga e vamos sair um pouco, almoçar naquele restaurante japonês que abriu em Beverly Hills, fazemos umas comprinhas e você vai me contando o que aconteceu. O que acha? – Kate perguntou adoravelmente.

– Como rejeitar um pedido tão irresistível desse de Katelyn Marie Tarver? Impossível! – respondi, dando um abraço generoso e demorado em Kate.

Realmente, precisava me abrir com alguém para desabafar e dizer detalhadamente tudo o que ocorreu comigo naquela manhã frustrante, e tenho certeza que não existia pessoa melhor para fazer isso se não fosse com Kate.


	5. Capítulo 5 (Logan POV) - Coisa de Amigo

Depois que vi Erin sair por aquela porta, pensava comigo mesmo de como as coisas haviam chegado a esse ponto. Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós dois ali naquela sala podia não ter passado de um "momento" e que não significava nada demais; mais infelizmente, para mim, as coisas se tornavam um pouco mais complicadas a cada vez que tentava entender o que estava rolando entre a gente, e se isso havia de alguma forma, mudado alguma coisa em nossa relação de amizade. Sabia que Erin não era o tipo de garota de "um dia e nada mais", e que não era como Ashley ou muito menos como qualquer outra garota que já tinha saído antes, ela era Única. Digamos que ela tinha um brilho próprio; Eu não posso ter beijado ela e simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu. Mas antes de tudo, tinha que parar e entender tudo o que tinha acontecido nessas ultimas horas conturbadas. Queria sair daquela sala o quanto antes, estava morrendo de fome, e provavelmente já estavam sentindo minha falta no set, que pelas minhas contas já tinha se passado meia hora que havia saído para procurar Erin e não tinha dado as caras por lá; Mas esperava que o corredor no lado de fora ficasse quieto o suficiente para eu não encontrar com ninguém e tivesse que dar maiores satisfações. Abro a porta lentamente, Ninguém. Corredor absolutamente vazio e quieto, mas todo cuidado era pouco. Saio da sala, e fecho a porta cuidadosamente, o que não evitou o rangido. Suspirei aliviado por não encontrar qualquer pessoa que me perguntasse "onde você estava cara?" ou "O que você estava fazendo?" e coisas do tipo e que me deixasse constrangido em responder. Derrepente percebo alguém atrás de mim, que diz:

– Logan! Estava te procurando, cara! – Era Kendall.

– E, eu já estava indo pro set. – disse enquanto caminhávamos.

– Conseguiu achar Erin? – Perguntou.

– Sim, já encontrei com ela. Ela está bem. – Respondi, sem entrar em maiores detalhes. No fundo, queria contar para Kendall o que havia acontecido, mais sentia que não era à hora certa. Não Ainda.

Quando chegamos ao set, um contrarregra nos diz que Scott nos deu o resto do dia de folga, e que só voltaria às filmagens na segunda pela manhã, O que me deu certo alivio.

– Já que não temos mais gravações por hoje, que tal irmos comer alguma coisa? Estou faminto! – Kendall diz. – Carlos e James já foram embora, tinham umas coisas pra fazer.

– Vamos então, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo. – Disse, aceitando o pedido.

Então fomos para a lanchonete, que era tão perto do estúdio, que nem nos dava o trabalho de pegar o carro no estacionamento. Apenas bastava atravessar a rua e já se podia ver o estabelecimento, muito agradável por sinal. Sentamos a mesa e fizemos o pedido. Enquanto esperávamos, Kendall cantarolava alguma musica e eu aguardava em silêncio mexendo em meu celular.

– Então, a Erin disse o que aconteceu com ela? – Ele perguntou puxando assunto.

– Problemas com o namorado, só isso. – Respondi, voltando a me concentrar no celular.

Kendall me fitava sério, como se estivesse tentando entender algo. Perguntei, incomodado:

– O que foi Kendall?

– Quer que eu te fale a verdade?

– Claro! – Respondi meio sem entender onde Kendall estava querendo chegar com essa conversa.

– Você esta estranho, Logan. Não sei por que mais você não é o mesmo de quando chegou aqui no set hoje de manhã.

– Não sei do que você está falando. – Me fiz de desentendido, mais sabia do que Kendall estava desconfiando.

– Logan, eu te conheço há anos! E eu sei quando você está mentindo, ou quando está tentando esconder alguma coisa de mim. Abre o jogo cara, afinal amigos são para isso, certo? Isso é coisa de amigo, pode falar que prometo que não digo a ninguém, juro!

Era incrível como Kendall sabia o que se passava comigo sem que eu precisar dizer uma só palavra. O fato de nos conhecermos a muito tempo - bem antes da série - e passarmos meses juntos trancafiados em um ônibus viajando pelo mundo ajudavam bastante nisso, não só com ele, mais também com James e Carlos. Definitivamente, entre nos não havia segredos então achava injusto não contar o que realmente aconteceu para ele e resolvi abrir o jogo de uma vez.

– AHRG, quer saber o que aconteceu realmente?

– Você ainda pergunta Logan?! Diga de uma vez.

– Eu e a Erin nos beijamos. – disse, sentindo meu rosto corar.

– AH, eu sabia! – Kendall disse, dando uma tapa na mesa em forma de comemoração.

– Como assim, sabia?

– Simples meu caro amigo, estava passando pelo corredor principal com James, quando passamos em frente da sala onde vocês dois estavam, ouvi alguns ruídos e percebi que você e Erin estavam conversando. Um dos contrarregras chamou James no set, e eu continuei ali, e sabia que estava rolando alguma coisa entre vocês dois ali dentro. Quando percebi que Erin iria sair da sala, me escondi. Depois de um tempo você saiu também, então foi somente juntar os fatos.

– Estava tão obvio assim? – perguntei preocupado.

– Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência conseguiria perceber! Mais estão à questão é: foi apenas "um beijo" ou foi "O beijo"? – Kendall perguntou, dando uma de conselheiro amoroso enquanto comia algumas batatas fritas.

– O problema é exatamente esse, não sei o que estou sentindo, está tudo muito confuso e não quero ficar pensando nisso agora criando falsas expectativas. Eu preciso de tempo. – Disse dando um gole demorado no refrigerante.

– Enquanto você fica ai "pensando" ao invés de tomar uma atitude, pode ser tarde demais. Eu estou te falando isso por experiência própria, Acredite!

Realmente, os romances de Kendall nunca foram longos o bastante para serem considerados como um Namoro. Não sei se era pelo motivo de sempre ter a mesma desculpa esfarrapada que "Viaja muito" ou "A distancia sempre atrapalha", mas sei que ele não dava muita sorte com o Amor; Mas de uns tempos pra cá, pude perceber as trocas de olhares com Katelyn nos bastidores, ele nunca disse nada em relação a isso, mais tenho certeza que ele sente alguma coisa por ela. Acabamos de comer, ficamos ali por alguns segundos jogando conversa fora e conversando sobra a turnê pela Inglaterra que estava por vir. Todos nos estávamos ansiosos com isso, faltava um pouco menos de três semanas e não conseguíamos pensar em outra coisa a não ser nessas de viagem de um mês pela "Terra da Rainha" fazendo o que a gente realmente gostava de fazer: Cantar. Antes dessa tão esperada semana de shows, eu sabia que antes de partir, precisava resolver as coisas com Erin e ter certeza que estava tudo bem entre a gente e me deixar um pouco aliviado. No meio da nossa conversa, Kendall diz:

– Ei, que tal a gente planejar uma festa antes de irmos pra Inglaterra? Tipo uma festa de despedida sabe, coisa pequena, só pros mais "chegados".

– É, acho uma boa idéia, mas vai ser pra quando? – perguntei.

– Isso é o que menos importa, Temos que falar com James e Carlos pra nos ajudar nas idéias. Ligue pra eles e diga pra eles irem pra sua casa, porque temos uma festa pra planejar, Amigo!


	6. Capítulo 6 (Erin POV) - Será que é Amor?

Eu e Kate já estávamos a algumas horas perambulando pelos arredores do shopping enquanto eu contava sobre o acontecido. Eu confesso que não estava totalmente confortável em lembrar tudo o que John havia me feito, e que de alguma aquilo mexia comigo. Depois que contei tudo para Kate, ela veio com sua humilde e sincera opinião:

– Sinceramente Erin, eu nunca fui com a cara do John, mesmo nesses anos todos que vocês estavam namorando. Não consigo entender como você conseguiu ficar com ele esse tempo todo.

– Pra falar a verdade Kate, nem eu mesmo sei como aguentei – disse, fitando o chão dando um gole em meu milk-shake.

– Mas agora é à hora de dar a volta por cima, você é linda e agora, solteira. Aposto que tem uma fila de homens doidinhos para namorar você, Erin! Inclusive o Logan né... – Kate disse jogando indiretas

– Ah Kate, pare com isso! Te disse que foi apenas um beijo, nada além disso...

– Mas que tenho certeza que você gostou não é mesmo?

– Como tem tanta certeza disso? – perguntei sem jeito.

– Está nos seus olhos Sanders, estão brilhando! Há tempos que não vejo assim.

Realmente, eu estava bem para quem terminou com o namorado rude há poucas horas. Talvez porque eu já tivisse acostumado com a idéia de que, ter terminado com John por mais que tivesse me machucado bastante, iria fazer bem para mim de alguma maneira. Ou aquele beijo com o Logan tivesse valido a pena o suficiente para ter me feito esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas. Ou até quem sabe, talvez o destino estivesse me preparando algo... Era esperar para ver!

– Mentiria para você se dissesse que eu não gostei do beijo. – continuei – Mas não sei o que aconteceu realmente Kate. Foi um momento, Aconteceu.

– Enfim seja lá o que for, vocês dois formam um casal bonitinho. – Kate disse, enquanto olhava algumas vitrines.

– Você e Kendall também. – retruquei.

– Como assim, eu e Kendall? – Kate perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

– Vocês também formam um casal bonitinho, Quando vão oficializar o namoro? – disse, brincando.

– Ai Erin, da onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?! Eu e Kendall somos apenas bons amigos. Nada mais que isso ok? – Kate estava corada com a situação.

– Não sou apenas eu que estou dizendo isso Kate, todos do set estão desconfiados que esta rolando algo entre vocês.

– Vocês todos estão vendo coisas! – Kate disse levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Ficamos mais algum tempo no shopping, entrando em lojas e jogando conversa fora até que decidimos ir para casa de Kate. Não era muito tarde quando chegamos lá, não passava das 4 da tarde. Um apartamento confortável, todo decorado por ela mesma. Todos que visitavam-a percebiam um pouco dela em cada um dos cômodos. Mal entramos, e Kate já "desaba" em seu sofá vermelho-cereja.

– Lar, doce Lar! – Ela exclamou, dando um suspiro demorado

– Que sexta- feira mais maluca! – Disse, enquanto colocava as comprar no canto

– Verdade, Nós merecemos relaxar um pouco, não acha?

– Com toda certeza, amiga! – Respondi sem hesitar

– Vou tomar um banho, quer ir fazendo alguma coisa pra gente comer? – Kate sugeriu

– Claro! Hum... Que tal alguns Bronwies?

– Perfeito! As coisas estão na geladeira, e capriche no chocolate!

Fui então começar a preparar os Bronwies, coloquei os ingredientes na panela, e mexia enquanto eu escutava algum Jazz que vinha do aparelho de som na sala, quando derrepente, percebo que Kate havia esquecido seu celular sobre o balcão da cozinha e que tocava impacientemente. Olhei no visor: Era Kendall. Então resolvi atender:

– Alô!

– Alô, Kate?

– Não Kendall, aqui é Erin! To aqui na casa da Kate, ela está no banho.

– Ah, sim.

– Quer deixar algum recado pra ela? – perguntei

– Na verdade Erin, também estava querendo falar com você. Foi bom você estar ai por que não tenho mais o numero de seu celular e não sabia como te ligar. Enfim, o que vai fazer sábado à noite?

– Acho que nada... – Respondi confusa, sem saber onde Kendall queria chegar. – Mais porque exatamente?

– Não se preocupe, não é nada demais! – Ele riu. – E porque eu e os meninos resolvemos fazer uma "reuniãozinha social" antes da viagem de turnê. Sabe como é... Só pros mais "chegados." Seria uma grande ignorância da nossa parte se não convidássemos vocês duas.

– Claro que vamos, Kendall. Vai ser ótimo. – disse empolgada. – Estou precisando mesmo de uma festa pra melhorar meus Ânimos.

– Perfeito! Ainda estamos organizando tudo e ligamos depois pra dizer o Local e o horário.

– Tudo bem então. Se precisar de alguma ajuda estamos aqui!

– Ok Erin, Obrigado mesmo! Mande um beijo pra Kate.

– Pode deixar. Beijos pros meninos ai também! Tchauzinho.

Desliguei o telefone, já imaginando como seria essa "Reuniãozinha Social" Estilo Big Time Rush. Se na série eles adoram uma festa, na realidade não é muito diferente.

Alguns minutos depois, terminei de fazer os Bronwies, e coloquei na geladeira para esfriar. Sentei no sofá e comecei a folhear algumas revistas enquanto aguardava Kate. Ela desceu com a toalha em volta do pescoço e perguntou:

– Erin, você viu meu celular? Procurei em todo lugar e não lembro onde deixei...

– Está ai em cima. – disse, apontado para o balcão da cozinha.

– Ah, pensei que tinha deixado no set... Alguém ligou?

– Kendall ligou, faz pouco tempo. Disse que você estava no banho.

– Ligou? E ele disse o que queria? – Kate perguntou, tentando esconder a animação em sua voz.

– Ele nós convidou para a festa que ele e os meninos estão planejando antes de saírem em turnê para a Inglaterra. Ainda não tem o local nem o lugar, mais vai ser nesse sábado à noite.

– E você disse o que? – Kate perguntou, preocupada com minha resposta. – Nós vamos não é?

– Claro que nós vamos uê, sei que não vai adiantar de nada eu ficar chorando pelos cantos por uma pessoa que não vale à pena. Essa festa vai fazer bem pra mim. – disse confiante.

– Assim que se fala Erin! – Disse Kate empolgada. – Mas agora vamos comer os Bronwies que estou louca para experimentar!

Então eu e Kate ficamos ali, comendo os Bronwies e conversando sobre essa tal festa de sábado. Um pouco mais tarde, Kendall ligou novamente informando o local e a hora. Irá ser ás 18 horas, na casa de Logan e, era esse detalhe que me deixou um pouco preocupada. Pensava comigo mesma como iria conseguir encarar Logan mesmo depois de termos nos beijado. Não sei se continuava a mesma relação de amizade como antes, ou até mesmo se ainda existia alguma amizade entre nós depois do acontecido. Mas sabia que era nessa festa, eu iria tirar todas as minhas possíveis duvidas. Então, me despedi de Kate e fui para casa, precisava descansar um pouco, porque amanhã o dia iria ser agitado (e a noite mais ainda!).

Cheguei em casa, tirei os sapatos de salto e me joguei no sofá. Estava exausta. Tomei um bom banho, e deitei na cama. Porém, não conseguia fechar os olhos sem que a cena do Beijo viesse em minha mente repetidamente. Por que estava pensando tanto naquilo? Tentava me convencer de todas as formas que aquilo não tinha de forma nenhuma significado algo, "foi apenas um momento não é mesmo? Não foi nada demais..." repetia mentalmente comigo mesma. Até que eu cheguei a uma conclusão: "e se eu tiver enganada, e se eu estiver apaixonada por ele?" quando em meio aos meus pensamentos com Logan, fui tomada pelo sono e derrepente, adormeci.


	7. Capítulo 7 (Logan POV) - A noite Épica

Já passava do meio dia de pleno sábado ensolarado e eu, Carlos, Kendall, James e Dustin belt ainda estávamos organizando as coisas para a festa de mais tarde. Passamos grande parte da noite em claro dando os últimos acertos e ligando para os últimos convidados. Tudo teria que sair conforme o planejado, apesar de ser uma festa de "ultima hora". Uma parte da decoração ficou por nossa conta, e grande parte já estava em seus lugares, restando apenas à enorme entrada e a área dos fundos.

– Até que para algumas horas, fizemos bastante coisa por aqui! – disse Carlos olhando para as poucas caixas com enfeites que ainda restavam.

– Mas ainda tem muita coisa para colocarem ordem, faltam às luzes, o som, as comidas... – completou Belt.

– Essas coisas vão chegar daqui a pouco, e as comidas chegam às 16 horas! – disse enquanto ajudava Kendall a colar alguns decalques na parede.

– podemos descansar? – perguntou James se jogando no sofá. – já estou exausto.

– Nada disso! Falta muita coisa para organizar por aqui. – Kendall retrucou. – Vamos tentar terminar por aqui e damos uma pausa. – concluiu.

Então tivemos a idéia de nos separar para adiantar as coisas e tentar terminar um pouco mais rápido. Eu e James ficamos com a área dos fundos e os outros foram para a entrada. Algumas horas mais tarde finalmente nós terminamos. Tudo estava em seus devidos lugares.

– Ah, finalmente! – disse James aliviado, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras perto da piscina. – estou acabado!

– Agora merecemos um bom e merecido descanso! – disse, sentando-me a cadeira ao lado.

– Sinceramente, ainda não caiu minha ficha com tudo isso que esta acontecendo com o Big Time Rush sabe... Nós vamos fazer uma turnê na Inglaterra! Alguns anos atrás nós não passávamos de quatro caras do interior dos Estados Unidos. Quem diria... – James disse com animação transbordando em suas palavras.

– Pois é amigo! Nossa vida está mudando completamente, e pode ter certeza que isso é apenas o começo – disse

Derrepente, nossa conversa é interrompida pela discussão dos meninos, que vinham até onde nós estávamos.

– Terminaram? – Eu e James perguntamos juntos, sooando como um coro.

– Demoramos, mas acabamos! – Disse Kendall dando um suspiro aliviado.

– Carlos que nos atrasou! Não parava sequer 1 minuto de tirar fotos e fazer vídeos – Belt disse. – Não sei como as suas fãs te agüentam...

– é uma mania minha OK? E pra sua informação, minhas fãs adoram! – Carlos retrucou.

Logo depois da pequena "troca de farpas", o pessoal que arranjamos para ficar com toda a outra parte tecnológica de organização havia acabado de chegar. Eles trouxeram toneladas de equipamentos, refletores, luzes, caixa de som e todo o tipo de coisa que se podia imaginar, e que estavam prontos para serem colocados em seus devidos lugares. Então, Nós (como bons anfitriões) subimos e decidimos a nos arrumar de uma vez, enquanto tudo ficava em ordem lá em baixo. Fui para meu quarto, tomei um bom banho, e ao mesmo tempo em que me arrumava, milhares de coisas martelavam ao mesmo tempo em minha mente, mas apenas 1 delas me tirava o foco. O simples fato de ter que encarar Erin, mesmo depois de tê-la beijado me roubava toda a calma.

– Ah! Porque me preocupo tanto com isso?– pensava comigo mesmo.

Como ela mesma disse, foi apenas um beijo, mais um como tantos outros e porque justo esse mexia tanto comigo? Pensando bem, talvez porque não fosse Camille ou Mitchell que haviam se beijado sem "sentimento" nenhum; não era a mesma coisa. Não havia dezenas de pessoas nos observando, muito menos câmeras ou holofotes sobre nós; Não havia personagens ali. Éramos apenas nós dois, e algo foi forte o suficiente para que tivesse nos atraído daquela maneira. E eu estava decidido mais que nunca aceitar isso da maneira que tinha que ser.

Derrepente, Carlos bate na porta me trazendo de volta a realidade.

– Logan, já está pronto? – ele perguntou.

– Sim, um segundo! – abri a porta para ele.

– Hum, você tá bonito hein! – Carlos disse rindo.

– Eu sei disso! – Brinquei.

– Cara, você precisa ver como está ficando lá em baixo! Nossa festa vai ser "a" festa! – ele disse bastante animado.

– Imagino! – eu respondi enquanto arrumava meu cabelo.

– Os outros estão se arrumando ainda! – Continuou tentando puxar assunto. – São piores que mulheres...

Quando Carlos percebeu que eu não estava dando muita atenção a ele e a conversa, ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo e perguntou meio sem jeito:

– Logan, O que você tem? Você está tão aéreo, e não costuma ser assim!

– São uns "problemas" que tenho que resolver. Meus pensamentos estão girando em torno disso ultimamente.

– Sei bem como é isso. Mas se eu puder te ajudar de alguma maneira, você sabe que pode contar comigo não sabe?

– Claro que sim, Carlos! – respondi. – mas infelizmente não tem como você me ajudar...

– Ah, então já sei como se chama esse seu "problema"! Tem mulher no meio dessa história... – Carlos disse levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, me encarando desconfiado.

– Como adivi... Q-quer dizer, como sabe?

– Haha, eu adivinhei? Ótimo "chute" da minha parte! – Ele disse surpreso. – Seja quem for Logan, vai fundo e siga seu coração cara! Essa é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer.

– Mas você nem sabe o que aconteceu Carlos! As coisas não são tão simples como parece...

– Isso é o que menos importa Logan, pode ter certeza disso.

Quem diria Carlos me dando conselhos! Mas no fundo, sabia que ele estava certo. Seguir meu coração pode até ser uma boa coisa a se fazer. Apostar todas as fichas e encarar a realidade sem medo de quebrar a cara era a única saída.

– Logan, Carlos! Desçam aqui e venham ver como está ficando incrível! – Dustin gritou do térreo.

Antes de irmos, Carlos sorriu e disse:

– Sei que você sabe o que fazer. Vai com tudo, amigo!

– Valeu cara! Obrigado mesmo. – sorri agradecido.

Então fomos até lá. Desci as escadas com certa curiosidade para ver como tudo havia ficado.

– Uau! – disse surpreso. – Essa é a minha sala mesmo?

– Isso está melhor do que eu imaginei que ficaria! Esses caras são bons. – James disse olhando para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo.

Realmente, tinha que concordar com James. Estava tudo impecável! Minha sala havia se transformado em uma pista de dança, com direito a foto da turnê de fundo.

– Se gostaram da sala, esperem até verem os fundos. – disse Belt um ar de suspense.

Uma decoração com cara de "Luau havaiano" dominava o espaço, com direito a velas flutuantes na piscina e colares florais. Na entrada não era diferente, um incrível túnel de balões pretos e vermelhos que faziam o caminho até a porta.

– Está tudo em ordem! – Kendall afirmou satisfeito.

James olhou no relógio e disse:

– Já são 18h10min, e os convidados já vão começar a chegar.

– Vamos fazer uma noite épica? – Carlos perguntou estendendo o braço.

– Vamos detonar! – dissemos juntos, colocando as mãos umas sobre as outras, fazendo nosso "grito de boa sorte".

Não demorou muito para que os primeiros convidados chegassem aos poucos. Chagaram 10, 30, 60, 100 pessoas, e assim foi começando nossa "Big Time Party". A maioria delas eram amigos antigos, e algumas do elenco também já haviam chegado. Mas em meio a tantas pessoas, a única que os meus olhos insistiam em procurar em meio a multidão ainda não havia chegado. Decidi então me distrair, ir dançar, beber alguma coisa. Tudo que tirasse minha tensão agora seria bem vindo. Peguei um drink qualquer, e me juntei aos outros na pista de dança. Consegui relaxar um pouco, mas quando menos espero, ouço a voz e a risada inconfundível de Erin, o que fez meu coração bater mais rápido o que de costume. Carlos disse para seguir meu coração, certo? Era isso que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Assim que a avistei em meio às outras pessoas, fui e direção a ela com um sorriso tímido que insistia em permanecer em meu rosto. Logo quando Erin percebeu que eu me aproximava, pude perceber o nervosismo dela transparecer, o que me deixou com certo receio. Chegando perto dela, as palavras sumiram, ficaram presas em minha mente. Então eu disse:

– Você veio! – depois, me odiei por ter dito isso.

– Pois é eu vim! – Ela disse rindo.

Demos um abraço tímido, porém amigável.

– Erin, eu sei que aqui não é o lugar nem a hora certa, mas estava pensando sobre aquele dia e... Queria dizer que...

Quando estava prestes a dizer tudo que estava preso em minha mente, "cuspindo" as palavras que tropeçavam, vejo Lunsford aparecer derrepente por detrás dela, que disse:

– Erin, finalmente te achei...

Logo quando ele percebeu que eu estava ali, trocamos olhares nada simpáticos. Pra falar a verdade, nunca gostei do Lunsford, e sei que ele e Erin sabiam disso.

– Logan! – Ele disse irônico. – Bela casa!

– Obrigado. – respondi seco.

– Queria me falar alguma coisa, Logan? – Erin perguntou tentando quebrar o clima de inimizade que estava pairado ali.

– Não, não. Aproveite a festa! – Respondi.

– Obrigado! A gente se esbarra por ai... – Erin sorriu, corando.

Sai dali sem saber qual era o próximo passo a tomar, já que Stephen tinha acabado de fazer o favor de atrapalhar tudo, como já era de costume de se fazer. Mais uma vez fiquei refém dos meus sentimentos, minha chance foi desperdiçada e apenas espero que ainda não seja tarde demais.


	8. Capítulo 8 (Erin POV) Lendo Pensamentos

Logan aos poucos foi se distanciando e a cada passo que ele dava, crescia em mim uma enorme vontade de correr atrás dele e ouvir o que ele tinha para me dizer. Mas respirei fundo, e lembrei que antes de qualquer coisa tinha que me livrar de Stephen.

– O que está fazendo aqui Lunsford? – Questionei, franzindo o cenho. – Não disse que viria apenas me trazer e iria embora? Sabe que você não foi convidado!

– Calma Erin, eu só vim trazer o seu celular que tinha esquecido no carro, já estou saindo. Sei que não sou bem vindo por aqui. – Ele disse me entregando o celular, e beliscando alguns aperitivos na mesa, tomando todo cuidado do mundo para ninguém além de Logan, saber de sua presença ali.

– Está bem, agora vá embora e só volte quando eu te ligar para vim me buscar! – Dei um leve empurrão em seu ombro, forçando-o a ir em direção a saída.

Stephen era um bom amigo, um dos melhores até, mas ele sempre foi ciumento e "super protetor" comigo desde a época que tivemos um romance rápido. Ele nunca gostou de nenhum dos meus amigos do set, e especificamente Logan, que era como seu "Inimigo decretado". Stephen sempre fazia questão de ir comigo a todas as premiações e eventos que podia, para "me proteger de más companhias" como ele mesmo costumava dizer, fazendo-me parecer como uma garotinha de seis anos de idade.

Depois que despachei Stephen, resolvi procurar algum rosto conhecido em meio a centenas de pessoas que estavam ali, sabia que Katelyn e Malese* já haviam chegado. Não passou nem um minuto, e recebi um torpedo de Kate: "Venha para a área da piscina, estamos aqui!". Então, fui até lá, podendo avistar as duas sentadas, que imediatamente ao me verem acenaram.

– Ah, está tão linda Erin! – Kate disse generosamente, me cumprimentado com um abraço demorado. E Malese fez o mesmo.

Eu estava estrategicamente produzida, com uma camisa branca levemente transparente, deixando a mostra o top escuro embaixo; Uma saia preta de cintura alta, Alguns acessórios e um enorme salto concluíram o meu look. Kate e Malese também estavam super produzidas. Ambas com vestidos curtos com algum decote, e exibiam suas pernas, que arrancavam olhares de alguns dos convidados, mas não estava nada vulgar.

– Como sabiam que eu já havia chegado? – Perguntei curiosamente.

– Esbarramos com Logan e ele nos disse que havia se encontrado com você. – Malese disse em tom um tanto quanto irônico, como se estivesse deduzindo algo em sua mente.

– Kate te contou não é mesmo?

– Desculpe Erin, mas como nós três somos amigas, eu pensei que não haveria problema... – Kate disse sem jeito, corando com a situação.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! – eu disse a interrompendo. – Eu iria contar para Malese mesmo.

Logo percebemos que Kendall se aproximava de nós, e pude notar o olhar radiante de Kate com isso.

– Olá garotas! – Kendall disse cavalheiramente nos cumprimentado com um beijo na mão. – Estão gostando da festa?

– Está tudo tão incrível! – Comentou Malese.

– Não sei como conseguiram fazer tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo! – disse surpresa.

– Vamos passar quase um mês e meio longe, então tínhamos que fazer algo para a "despedida" digamos assim. – Kendall concluiu. – Vocês se incomodariam se eu roubasse a amiga de vocês um tempo? – ele continuou, estendendo sua mão para Kate.

– Gaste o tempo que quiser! – Exclamei.

Com Kendall levando Katelyn de nós, Eu e Malese resolvemos nos descontrair e socializar um pouco. Pegamos um drink qualquer e fomos para a pista de dança. Depois de um tempo, estava dançando como nunca. Talvez as bebidas tivessem algum efeito sobre isso. A festa estava bastante animada (e lotada também). Senti-Me desconfortável com um calor absurdo que tomou conta do meu corpo (resultados de muita dança).

Uma passagem para um jardim me ofereceu uma boa opção de fuga. Um lugar onde dava tranquilamente para andar num espaço menos povoado, com menos barulho e ainda com menos luz. Um local perfeito para recuperar-se o fôlego. Sentei-me num banco de ferro de onde se podia avistar o letreiro de Hollywood distante, sentindo a brisa do vento sobre meu rosto. Dei um gole na minha bebida e fechei os olhos por um instante, me desligando de tudo e de todos. Aquela combinação perfeita de momento acompanhada de ótima paisagem convidava-me a meditar um pouco.

Ouvi alguns passos lentos sobre a grama, como de quem não quisesse ser descoberto, mas que me fizeram "despertar". Um agradável cheiro do perfume amadeirado inconfundível me fez sorrir, e ao mesmo tempo fez meu estomago se contrair, acelerando meu ritmo cardíaco e trazendo a tona as lembranças da tarde de sexta-feira.

– Bonita noite, não é mesmo? – Logan murmurou, ainda por de trás do banco.

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Senti-me ridícula parada ali, sabia que precisava tomar uma decisão rapidamente, e assim fiz.

– Eu diria uma perfeita noite! – um sorriso surgiu no canto de sua boca, satisfeito com a minha afirmação.

Ele avançou alguns passos à frente; Cedi um lado do banco para ele, que se sentou imediatamente, também com uma bebida em mãos.

– O que está fazendo aqui fora desacompanhada? Não sabia que é perigoso ficar perambulando por aqui sozinha essa hora da noite? – Ele perguntou bem humorado, o que me tirou uma leve risada.

– Acho que o lobo mal deve estar ocupado demais para vim atrás de mim, Não sou o tipo dele sabe... – Brinquei. – E o que você está fazendo por aqui? Não devia estar lá dentro com seus convidados como um bom anfitrião?

– Eles estão bem sem mim. – ele afirmou, dando um gole demorado em sua bebida. – Ei, vamos dar uma volta? – Disse se levantando – A noite está perfeita demais para ficarmos sentados aqui.

Sem responder, me levantei rapidamente me juntando a ele, deixando os copos sobre o banco.

Estávamos caminhando lentamente pelo enorme jardim, quando resolvi dizer:

– Mais cedo você iria me dizer algo, só que Stephen chegou e atrapalhou você né? – murmurei.

– Ah, tudo bem. Já estou acostumado com Stephen atrapalhando tudo entre nós. – ele disse, com seu riso irônico deixando bem claro onde queria chegar.

No mesmo instante, Logan me olhou de canto, e algo similar a um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, acompanhado de suas adoráveis covinhas.

– O que foi? – perguntei percebendo que já estava sendo observada por ele há algum tempo.

– Nada. – ele respondeu, desviando o olhar para o horizonte, ainda com um sorriso.

– Mas então... – eu continuei. – O que iria me dizer ali? Prometo que Stephen não vai aparecer por aqui! – rimos juntos.

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, depois, como resposta a minha pergunta cantarolou um trecho de "Stuck" tornando a me olhar novamente:

– "(...) if you could read my mind, them all you doubts would be left behind…"

("Se você pudesse ler minha mente, então todas suas duvidas seriam deixadas para trás").

Estávamos parados no meio do jardim, nossos olhos estavam fixos um ao outro, fazendo meu rosto corar por inteiro. Seus olhos brilhantes me atraiam como uma armadilha de um caçador, me deixando sem nenhuma defesa. Apenas o barulho do vento na copa das árvores e o murmúrio da musica misturada às vozes interferia no silêncio que se instalou.

– E... Acho que não vou conseguir esperar até você conseguir ler meus pensamentos! – Logan disse se aproximando tão rapidamente de mim, que quando me dei conta, os lábios dele estavam colados nos meus.

Seu beijo não tinha pressa, mas era intenso o suficiente para que eu tivesse a sensação do mundo parar, tudo ao nosso redor desaparecer e que apenas existisse nós dois naquele momento. Sua língua avançava quente e úmida a procura da minha, como se esse fosse o ultimo beijo de nossas vidas. Ele segurou minha nuca com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra mantinha meu corpo rente ao dele. Demos alguns passos para trás, ainda aos beijos, fazendo minhas costas se apoiarem em uma parede. Seus beijos desciam pelo meu pescoço, agora com leves mordidas fazendo-me fechar os olhos e morder os lábios, segurando um rouco gemido.

Ele parou e segurou minha mão, me guiando pelos fundos da casa. Entramos numa porta qualquer e subimos as escadas rapidamente, que deu diretamente em seu quarto. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele me puxou novamente contra ele e me beijou com mais fervor. Sim, as coisas estavam ficando serias por aqui.

Senti o coração acelerado dele através do tecido da camisa e, nas mãos, a energia desencadeada pela adrenalina que percorria toda extensão das minhas costas.

Não sabia o que viria pela frente, mas também não queria pensar nisso agora. Estava tudo perfeito demais para se preocupar com pequenos detalhes.

Paramos de nos beijar, Logan se afastou alguns centímetros. Eu sentia seu hálito doce sobre meu rosto. Ele ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo e disse:

– Preciso te dizer mais alguma coisa?


	9. Capítulo 9(Logan POV) Brincando com fogo

Erin me olhava fixamente, com um olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo confuso, o que já era de se esperar com a minha atitude.

– Não vai dizer nada? – Perguntei com certo receio, sem saber o que esperar dela.

Ela respondeu minha pergunta com um beijo rápido, com certeza foi a melhor resposta que eu poderia receber. Puxei-a novamente contra mim, e estávamos nos beijando novamente. Ficar longe de Erin era quase impossível; Ela me atraia de uma forma inexplicável, como dois imãs, partes opostas que se completavam por inteiro. Uma das mãos dela alisava meu cabelo, enquanto a outra se mantinha em minha nuca como ela costumava fazer. De repente, meu celular toca impacientemente em meu bolso atrapalhando todo o momento. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas Erin se afastou rapidamente de mim me deixando livre para atender.

– Merda! – murmurei tirando o celular do bolso sem olhar no visor. – Alô? – disse impaciente.

– Logan, onde você está cara? – Era James. – Todos estão sentindo sua falta por aqui e perguntando por você!

– Que ótimo! – disse em tom irônico. – Já estou indo! – desliguei o telefone, já arrependido por ter atendido.

– Estão querendo você lá embaixo? – Erin perguntou.

– Infelizmente sim... – disse sorrindo torto, corando.

– Também devem estar me procurando. – ela deduziu. – É melhor eu descer primeiro! – Decidiu, caminhando em direção a porta.

Antes que ela pudesse sair, puxei-a levemente pelo braço dando um ultimo beijo antes de descermos. Ela sorriu, limpando meus lábios com os dedos, que estavam marcados com o seu batom vermelho, e desceu logo em seguida. Fiquei mais alguns minutos no meu quarto, com meu sorriso idiota que insistia em permanecer em meu rosto. Estão desci, e chegando lá me surpreendendo pela quantidade de pessoas que estavam dançando e bebendo. Passava das 150 pessoas! Resumindo: A festa estava longe de acabar.

Agora, voltar à festa e fingir que nada havia acontecido lá em cima era uma tarefa difícil. A troca de olhares com Erin na pista de dança era freqüente. Enquanto dançava, ela me fitava com um olhar intrigante, e definitivamente aquilo me deixava louco. Mal sabia ela que estava brincando com fogo.


	10. Capítulo 10(Erin POV)Como uma Tempestade

Enquanto eu estava dançando, percebia que Logan não tirava os olhos de mim, e aquilo me deixava tensa. Eu o fitava algumas vezes, mas tomava todo o cuidado possível para que ninguém notasse nossa troca de olhares. A festa estava ótima e bastante animada, tocava Starships de Nicki Minaj e todos estavam dançavam e se divertiam. Estava tão bom que nem havia notado o tempo passar. Já estava tarde, passava das 02h30 da manhã e resolvi ir embora. Despedi de grande parte das pessoas, e então fui falar com Logan.

– Já está tarde, vou indo! – Tentava me comunicar com ele, apesar do volume muito alto dos altos falantes.

Logan não entendendo nada do que eu havia dito me guiou em meio à multidão para o lado de fora da casa para que pudéssemos conversar sem todo aquele barulho nos atrapalhando.

– O que disse? – Logan perguntou.

– Já esta muito tarde, e já vou indo embora! Só vim me despedir de você. – Disse com o telefone em mãos, pronto para ligar para Stephen.

– Você vai ligar para Lunsford vim te buscar? – Logan questionou franzinho o cenho, em tom de desaprovação.

–Sim! – Eu ri com a reação dele. – Ele me fez prometer que ligaria para ele me levar para casa.

– Ah, aposto que ele não ligaria se eu fizesse esse favor para ele! – Logan disse sorrindo, colocando a mão sobre o celular.

Confesso que fiquei em duvida. Não sabia se aceitava o pedido de Logan, porque sei que isso seria um motivo de briga e só alimentaria a antipatia que um tem do outro, mas nem tive chances sequer de recusar. O jeito cavalheiro como Logan se ofereceu para me levar, me fez descartar imediatamente essa possibilidade. Segui Logan até a garagem, logo avistando um lindo carro, seu famoso Karma branco.

– Fique a vontade! – Disse gentilmente abrindo a porta para mim.

– Obrigada. – respondi, entrando no carro.

Rapidamente, ele deu a volta e entrou também, girando a chave na ignição.

– Não vai avisar pros meninos que você vai me levar?– Perguntei preocupada. Podem sentir sua falta novamente.

– Relaxa Erin. Está tudo sob controle. – disse Logan.

Ele acelerou rapidamente, saindo pela garagem em poucos segundos; Algum tempo depois já estávamos na rodovia principal. Não tinha muito trânsito em Los Angeles essa hora da noite, porém pudemos perceber a nuvem negra com alguns raios que se formava no céu indicando que vinha uma grande tempestade por ai. Mal chegamos ao prédio onde morava, começou a trovejar logo seguido da chuva. Então, Logan entrou na garagem, estacionando.

– Então, está entregue! Logan exclamou.

– Nem sei como te agradecer, Logan! Obrigado de verdade. – disse, meio sem jeito.

– Que tal me convidar pra subir? – Ele opinou. – Me oferecer um copo de água ou suco já está de bom tamanho! – Brincou.

– Claro, vamos subir! – disse amigavelmente, rindo.

Pegamos o elevador e fomos pro meu apartamento. Número 168. Nada muito exagerado, era do tamanho perfeito para me sentir confortável.

– Então, bem vindo a minha humilde residência! – eu disse, jogando as chaves sobre a mesa, e tirando o salto que tanto me incomodava.

– Eu gostei daqui. É bem aconchegante! – Logan comentou, observando tudo ao seu redor, como se estivesse Conhecendo o território.

Fui até a cozinha, e peguei uma garrafa de cerveja e entreguei para ele. Sabia que a "água ou Suco" eram apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para poder subir. Como resposta ele me fitou, sorrindo de canto. Sentamos no sofá e quando mal esperamos, um clarão seguido de trovão assustador me fez pular de susto. Imediatamente, todas as luzes se apagaram.

– Ótimo, um apagão agora era a coisa que eu mais queria! – disse ironicamente, tentando andar para procurar alguma fonte de luz que fosse. – Preciso de alguma Luz!

– Ah, meu celular! – Logan rapidamente iluminou a sala com um feixe de luz, me entregando.

Fui andando pela casa inteira a procura de velas, guiada apenas pela luz que vinha do celular dele. Com alguma sorte achei algumas, e fui espalhando-as pela casa.

– Sabia que as velas que fiz no colegial serviriam pra alguma coisa! – disse, tirando uma leve risada de Logan.

Sentei novamente no sofá, constrangida pelo silencio que estava instalado ali. Nenhum assunto se encaixada tranquilamente entre nós depois de sexta-feira, e principalmente depois de hoje. E estranhamente, as velas fizeram um clima absurdo ali.

– Acho melhor eu ir embora... – Logan disse se levantando.

– Você vai com esse temporal que está lá fora? Está louco não é? Ainda mais depois de ter bebido. – Eu disse, o alertando.

– Foi só uma garrafa Erin!

– Ok, juntando com todas as doses que tomou na festa, hum... Acho que completa umas 9 não acha? – retruquei. – fique onde está mocinho!

– Você que manda! – ele disse, se jogando novamente no sofá.

Apesar da chuva, fazia um calor absurdo. Fui forçada a fazer um coque alto no cabelo e amarrar a camisa branca deixando a barriga à mostra para que eu me aliviasse um pouco. Notei que Logan me observava quase que me comendo com os olhos; Senti meu rosto corar rapidamente. Nós nos encarávamos fixamente, enquanto ele levantava suas sobrancelhas e mordia o lábio inferior como se quisesse dizer algo, eu tentava imaginar o que se passava na mente do garoto nesse exato momento. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer dali para frente, mas seu olhar deixava transparecer que ele parecia decidido do que estava prestes a fazer. Ele se levantou, e se aproximava de mim lentamente e disse:

– Se eu te disser que aquele nosso beijo de sexta ficou em minha mente, você acreditaria?

– Acredito. – eu murmurei. – Isso não é apenas privilégio seu...

Ele chegou ainda mais perto, colocando os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

– Esse seu jeito ingênuo e meigo me deixa louco! – Logan disse, estreitando a distancia entre nós.

– Posso ser mais maliciosa e perigosa do que você imagina. – respondi.

– Isso foi uma ameaça, Sanders?

– Entenda como quiser Henderson. – sorri de canto.

Estávamos perigosamente perto demais um do outro; podia sentir sua respiração dali. Mas tomado pelo desejo, Logan me beijou fervorosamente. Não era um beijo como o primeiro, agora era diferente; Um beijo tão rápido e intenso que tirava meu fôlego. Eu respondia ao beijo dele com a mesma intensidade. A mão dele subia por toda extensão das minhas costas até minha nuca. Fui sentindo uma sensação inexplicável dentro de mim; Era como se soltassem faíscas perto de pólvora. Eu mentiria se dissesse que eu não o queria comigo. Não era mais uma brincadeira. Era necessidade.

– Porque tá fazendo isso comigo Logan? – murmurei, enquanto sentia os beijos dele agora em meu pescoço.

– Eu preciso de você Erin. Agora.

Ele me prensou levemente contra a parede me beijando novamente, e tirou a camisa branca que eu vestia com rapidez; e eu fiz o mesmo, levantando sua regata lentamente até retira - lá por completo. Fomos para o quarto aos beijos, e chegando lá, Logan me deitou suavemente na cama me fitando por alguns segundos com seu sorriso malicioso no rosto. Não demorou nada para que ele me tomasse aos beijos novamente; e enquanto me beijava, ele me livrou da saia preta, e logo se desfazendo de sua calça jeans ficando apenas com sua cueca Box preta.

– Mas Logan, você não pode...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar, ele me calou com um beijo rápido. Ele sabia ao que eu estava me referindo.

– Se não for com você, acho que não será com mais ninguém. – ele disse decidido, beijando meu queixo, descendo vagarosamente.

A mão dele percorria todo o meu corpo, e a cada novo lugar que ele tocava era como se deixasse rastros de fogo, parecia queimar. Com impaciência ele tentava abrir o fecho de traz do meu sutiã, sem sucesso. Então o ajudei me libertando da peça com pratica e senti o sorriso dele em meio aos beijos.

– Homens! – Pensei comigo mesma.

Os beijos de Logan desciam pelo colo, chegando entre meus seios. Meu corpo estava pegando fogo, meu coração disparado; com uma de minhas mãos, alisava pelo cabelo dele dando leves puxados, enquanto a outra arranhava de modo carinhoso suas costas. E Ele gostava daquilo. Olhei rapidamente para enorme janela da sacada, A Tempestade ainda caia bruscamente, servindo de cenário, deixando tudo aquilo perfeito. Nos livramos das ultimas peças de roupa que ainda restavam em nós, e em pouco tempo, eu estava deitada sob o corpo de Logan, deixando escapar alguns gemidos roucos. Nós beijávamos ardentemente enquanto eu podia senti-lo entrando em mim. Nossos corpos se movimentavam em um sincronismo perfeito. Logan não parava de repetir o quanto eu era linda, entre caricias, beijos e sussurros nos completavam. Era uma entrega total, única. Algo que nenhum de nós nunca imaginávamos sentir na vida.


	11. Capítulo 11 (LoganPOV) - Like a Storm 2

Meu coração batia acelerado; minhas mãos inquietas percorriam cada espaço ainda não explorado no corpo de Erin. Os dedos dela subiam por toda a extensão das minhas costas, descendo novamente pela espinha, moldando os seios e quadris ao meu corpo me fazendo tremer. O que eu sentia naquele momento era muito além de apenas excitação.

Ela se fundiu ao meu corpo, e lentamente as minhas mãos se moveram da cintura para os quadris dela, puxando firme contra meu corpo. Ela suspirou e agarrou-me mais forte. Minha boca deixou a dela, e quase que automaticamente tracei um a trilha de beijos por todo seu pescoço, garganta, e que continuava a descer. Carinhosamente, beijei entre os seios, e como resposta, ela deslizou suas mãos sobre meu cabelo. Assim, pude sentir as batidas fortes e ritmadas do coração dela, que provavelmente estaria tão rápido quanto o meu.

Retornei a boca dela novamente, beijando-a enquanto minhas mãos pressionavam suas coxas contra mim, mantendo-a perto.

– minha vez. – Erin sussurrou em meu ouvido, maliciosamente.

Ela se livrou dos meus braços, sentou-se sob mim e deslizou suas duas mãos por todo meu abdômen. Ela mordia o lábio inferior enquanto me olhava, como se tivesse se decidindo do que fazer primeiro. Ela foi em direção ao meu pescoço, e deu uma mordida intensa o suficiente para deixar alguma marca. Uma mistura de dor e prazer percorreu todo o meu corpo, deixando escapar um rouco gemido entre os dentes; fazendo Erin rir timidamente. Ela sempre sabia o jeito certo de me provocar. Rapidamente, rertonei para cima dela segurando- a pelo pulso, deixando Erin sem saída.

– Não sabe com quem está brincando Sanders... – disse, fitando-a fixamente.

– Quem aqui falou em brincadeiras, Logan? – ela questionou, franzindo a testa. – Tem certeza que quer continuar com tudo isso?

– Nunca estive tão certo em toda minha vida. –respondi decidido.

Com as mãos ela traçou o contorno dos meus braços e nas costas, fazendo movimentos circulares com as unhas. Eu a apertei contra mim com urgência, e quando minhas mãos deslizaram até seu "ponto exato", ela gemeu entreabrindo as pernas liberando espaço. Tornei a penetra - lá, desta vez mais profundamente. Depois, com um ritmo ligeiramente lento, comecei movimentos de vai-e-vem.

– Logan... – Ela ronronava, cravando as unhas em minhas costas, à medida que o movimento acelerava.

Eu respondia na mesma medida, alternando os movimentos. Nos nós beijávamos repetidamente, e Erin mordiscava meu lábio inferior, enquanto ela fazia pressão contra meu quadril. Atingimos o clímax depois de algum tempo e logo já estávamos se buscando novamente. Só depois de algumas horas paramos completamente satisfeitos. Com a respiração pesada, os corpos exautos e suados começaram a esfriar. Ela se aninhou em meus braços, e ficamos assim, juntos no escuro, trocando caricias, as respirações se misturando e os dedos entrelaçados.

– Já é muito tarde. – Eu disse. – Quer que eu vá embora?

A mão dela deslizou sobre meu peitoral, como se estivesse me prendendo ali.

– Eu quero que você fique... Se quiser claro.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem. – disse, rindo.

Então ficamos ali em silêncio, não era preciso dizer nada; O momento já falava por si só. Então Erin encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e logo depois, adormecemos juntos.


	12. Capitulo 12 (ErinPOV) Queimando Torradas

Um feixe de luz que escapava por entre as frestas da persiana mal fechada e que iam diretamente sobre meu rosto, me fez despertar. Abri os olhos lentamente e flashes da noite anterior vieram em mente, fazendo-me lembrar que Logan estava ali comigo. Os braços dele estavam ao redor da minha cintura me mantendo perto dele, e eu gostava daquilo. Enquanto o observava dormindo, parecia estranhamente que aquele sorriso bobo inconfundível ainda estava estampado em seu rosto e definitivamente essa era a melhor visão que qualquer garota desejaria querer quando acordasse. Dei um beijo em seu queixo e vagarosamente me livrei dos braços dele me movendo para fora da cama, embora ficar ali com ele mais algum tempo não fosse uma má idéia. Fui pegando minhas roupas que estavam junto com as dele espalhadas pelo chão e fui para o banheiro me vestir. Eu me arrumava, pensando como as coisas tinham sido rápidas demais e tomado rumos sequer imagináveis para mim. Nada foi planejado, nenhuma reação foi proposital. Simplesmente aconteceu. Fui para a sala; A luz já tinha voltado há algum tempo. Recolhi as velas, todas quase totalmente derretidas enquanto ria sozinha, relembrando de cada sensação, de cada palavra dita, de cada beijo apaixonado; Torcendo para que nada daquilo fosse apenas um sonho maluco misturados com algumas doses de tequila. Olhei pela janela a sacada do apartamento e vi alguns rastros do estrago que a forte tempestade deixou na rua em frente ao condômino, isso era uma coisa rara de se ver em Los Angeles. Minha barriga roncou. Realmente eu estava com muita fome, e Logan provavelmente também estaria quando acordasse. Então resolvi testar meus dotes culinários fazendo um digno café da manhã. Coloquei minha melhor playlist do Iphone pra tocar, modo aleatório. Quando fui pegar algumas coisas na geladeira, Cover Girl começa a tocar para minha surpresa. Eu ri com toda aquela coincidência absurda, destino, sorte, ou o que quer que esteja fazendo com que tudo isso acontecesse.

– Desde quando você gosta de ouvir as musicas do BTR? – Logan perguntou, surgindo na porta do quarto.

Era impossível não querer observar cada centímetro do corpo dele. Logan estava parado, sem camisa, apenas com sua bermuda que deixava sua cueca boxer a mostra; Cabelo levemente bagunçado (nem sinal de seu topete alto); e o mesmo sorriso lindo de sempre. Aquilo era hipnotizante.

– Desde sempre! Não sabe que eu sou uma Rusher? – brinquei. – _"When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up You're wrong"…_ – eu cantarolava (ou pelo menos tentava) acompanhando a musica, usando uma colher como meu microfone imaginário

Me virei novamente para o fogão, tentando a voltar minha concentração nas torradas com bacon que estava fazendo. Ele veio por trás, apoiou as duas mãos em minha cintura e deu um beijo em meu pescoço

– "'Cause you're my cover, cover girl"… – Ele cantava em meu ouvido, acompanhando a musica. – _"I think of you're a superstar Yeah you are, Why aren't you know?"…_

Ele continuou cantando, e me puxou para dançar.

– Logan! Agora não, as torradas! – Eu dizia, rindo, enquanto dançávamos por toda a cozinha. Mas Logan não me soltava e insistia:

– "_Yeah, you're so pretty, that it hurts! It's what's underneath the skin, the beauty that shines within; you're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl!"_

Então eu desisti; deixei que Logan me conduzisse em sua dança. E quando me dei por conta, estávamos apenas nos movimentando vagarosamente de um lado para o outro, seguindo o ritmo calmo da musica. Meu queixo estava apoiado em seu ombro, e meus braços ao redor do pescoço. Enquanto as mãos dele seguravam firmemente minha cintura e continuava a cantar. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser de como estava sendo ótimo ter Logan ao meu lado; Era incrível como a gente se dava tão bem. Cada segundo era tão único que até parecia que o tempo parava para poder aproveitar cada movimento.

– "_My cover girl, Whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl."_

Quando acabou de tocar a música, nos encaramos alguns segundos como já era de costume acontecer entre nós dois. De repente, Logan pergunta:

– Que cheiro é esse? – ele questiona, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Oh céus, as torradas! – disse, correndo até a cozinha. – tarde demais. – desapontada, mostrei as torradas para Logan.

– Não devem estar tão ruins – ele ria, examinando-as

– Estão totalmente queimadas, Logan! Isso deve estar horrível. Vou fazer outras pra gente comer...

– Não, eu faço dessa vez. Minha mãe sempre diz que as minhas torradas são as melhores!

– Nem um pouco convencido né !?

– Só um pouquinho Srtª Sanders! – Logan disse beijando meu pescoço. – Agora deixa comigo...

Logan me deu um leve puxão pela cintura, me tirando da frente do fogão.

– ah, já que você quer fazer isso mesmo, vou aproveitar e tomar um bom banho! – decidi.

– você não quer companhia? – Logan perguntou malicioso

– não! – afirmei, rindo. – fique ai fazendo suas torradas! – nós rimos juntos.

Então peguei minha toalha e fui tomar o meu banho merecido. Entrei debaixo do chuveiro e deixei que a água fria caísse sobre a minha cabeça alguns minutos. "minha vida mudou totalmente de rumo em dois dias, meu Deus..." eu refletia comigo mesma. Será que eu estava indo rápido demais com Logan ou estava fazendo a coisa certa? Eu não sabia. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora e colocar tudo a perder. Esta sendo tão bom tudo que esta acontecendo comigo que eu nem me preocupava com alguns detalhes.

Terminei de tomar banho, me enrolei em uma toalha enquanto secava o cabelo com outra. Logo quando sai do banheiro, um cheiro absurdamente bom tomou todo o quarto. Fui até andando até a cozinha dizendo:

– Logan, suas torradas devem estar divinas porque o cheiro está...

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar de falar, Logan estava na porta do apartamento, parado, e alguém estava ali com ele. Quando vi quem era, disse espantada:

– John?


	13. Capítulo 13 (LoganPOV)O Inconveniente

Quem diria que algum dia eu estaria aqui, fazendo torradas pro café da manhã com a Erin? Pois é. Isso nunca tinha passado pela minha mente. Tenho certeza que tudo esse momento fosse planejado, ou estivesse com outra pessoa que não fosse ela, tenho certeza que não seria tão bom e divertido como está sendo agora. As torradas já estavam prontas, e eu esperava apenas Erin sair do banho para poder atacá-las.

De repente a campainha toca. Confesso que pensei em ignorar, afinal não sabia quem estaria do outro lado; mas me lembrei do olho mágico e fui até a porta e olhei. Era John.

– o que esse cara quer aqui? – disse comigo mesmo. Resolvi perguntar pessoalmente. Abri a porta e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu comecei:

– Não foi suficiente você ter magoado a Erin por telefone e decidiu vim aqui fazer isso de novo?

Ele ficou surpreso por me encontrar ali, me olhando de cima a baixo perguntou:

– o que você está fazendo aqui?

– agora você vai querer saber da minha vida? Vê lá no meu twitter. – disse sarcasticamente.

– Eu quero falar com a Erin, cadê ela? –John entrou rapidamente no apartamento antes que eu pudesse barra-ló.

– John? – Erin apareceu de repente, somente enrolada em uma toalha se espantada por encontrar ele ali.

– o que está acontecendo aqui entre vocês dois, Erin? – ele perguntou.

– Não te devo satisfações da minha vida. – disse Erin, enquanto vestia rapidamente uma camisa minha que estava sobre o sofá, constrangida. – Vá embora John, por favor.

– Eu vim até aqui me desculpar e é assim que você me recebe?

– Se explicar John, Sério que você disse isso? Você acha que tem explicação o que você fez? Não mesmo. – Erin disse direta. – acho que talvez você me desse um tapa, não doeria tanto.

Eu apenas ouvia tudo, e só esperava à hora certa para intervir e acabar com esse teatro de John de uma vez por todas.

– Você não entendeu nada, eu tinha bebido com uns amigos, talvez estivesse bêbado. E também eu estava apenas brincando, mas ainda gosto de você... – ele tentou se justificar, em vão.

– Brincando, John? – entrei na conversa. – desde quando se pode sair assim, brincando com os sentimentos das pessoas? E se gostasse dela como diz, tenho certeza que nem viria até aqui falar isso.

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos.

– Será que você pode sair e deixar eu e a Erin a sós ou é muito difícil?

– O Logan fica. A única pessoa que tem que sair daqui é você. Por favor, John vá embora. – disse Erin, firme.

John não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se me encarava e me insultava mentalmente ou se continuava a tentar fazer com que Erin o perdoasse (o que eu acho muito difícil de acontecer) Então abri a porta novamente, convidando-o ironicamente para sair. Ele foi até a porta, parou e minha frente e sussurrou:

– Você me paga Henderson. – e saiu com passos pesados.

Fechei a porta, E dei graças a Deus por ele ter saído porque se ele ficasse mais um minuto ali eu acabaria fazendo coisas que não deveria. Erin se jogou no sofá, e suspirou enquanto fitava o teto. Ela parecia forte, parecia que estava sabendo lidar com tudo que estava acontecendo sem nenhum problema, parecia até que não se lembrava mais das coisas estúpidas que o John havia dito há uns dias atrás e estava decidida a levantar e recomeçar. Pois é, só parecia.

– eu não mereço. – ela disse pausadamente

– relaxa, tenho certeza que ele não vai voltar aqui pra te perturbar. – Sentei ao lado dela.

Ela virou a cabeça pra minha direção e sorriu. Não era o mesmo sorriso de alguns minutos atrás, ou o que estava escancarado no rosto dela durante a festa. É aquele tipo de sorriso que geralmente usamos para mascarar nossos sentimentos; E mesmo sem perceber ela deixava transparecer.

– Bem, vou terminar de me trocar – ela levantou rapidamente e foi para o quarto.

– Acho que vou te emprestar umas roupas minhas, elas ficam lindas em você!

– seu bobo! – ela riu.

Meu sexto sentido falava pra ir embora, pra deixar Erin absorver tudo e colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e minha presença ali só iria atrapalhar as coisas. Logo que ela saiu do quarto eu disse:

– acho que eu já vou indo.

– mas já? – Erin perguntou decepcionada. – não quer ficar mais um pouco? ainda não são nem 10da manhã!

– não dá. Kendall e os outros já devem estar quase chamando a policia, não dou noticias já faz algumas horas. – disse, enquanto pegava meu celular e as chaves em cima da mesa. – além do mais, minha casa deve estar um completo caos!

– entendo. – ela suspirou me entregando a camisa que vestiu.

Enquanto eu a vestia rapidamente, nós fomos até a porta, me virei e disse:

– fica bem Erin, qualquer coisa você me liga ok?

– tudo bem. – ela disse sorrindo, arrumando a gola da minha camisa. – se cuida.

– Você também. – nos fitamos por alguns segundos, dei um beijo em sua testa e desci.


	14. Capitulo 14 (Logan POV) Lembranças

Enquanto eu dirigia, eu tentava definir o que eu estava sentindo. Uma mistura de surpresa, com uma dose de felicidade e uma pitada de euforia. Como se denominar isso? Impossível. Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente que até parece que não aconteceu. Passava _One More__Night_do _marron 5_ no rádio e eu se lembrava de tudo, e o quanto eu queria que acontecesse novamente. "Se controle Logan" eu pensava comigo mesmo. "Apenas dê tempo ao tempo".

Me lembrei de repente da primeira vez que nós nos vimos; .me lembro como se fosse hoje...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Era no ano de 2009. Meu primeiro grande papel como ator. Sentia que a minha vida começaria de verdade no instante que recebi a ligação dos produtores, que disseram:

"_Logan Phillip Henderson, parabéns! Um dos papéis principais da série será seu. Venha aqui nos Estúdios Nickelodeon às 16 horas para a reunião."_

Estava tão ansioso que eu fui um dos primeiros a chegar ao local. Às 15 horas eu estava na portaria. Eles me levaram até uma sala de espera aparentemente vazia que tinha algumas cadeiras e um bebedouro d'água.

– Também está aqui por causa do projeto da nova série? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

– Sim... – disse me virando, e me surpreendendo com a garota que estava diante dos meus olhos. Simpática, com cachos castanhos e um sorriso tímido e hipnotizador.

– Prazer, Sou Erin. Erin Sanders. – disse estendendo a mão.

– Sou Logan Henderson. – Retribui o cumprimento, sorrindo.

– Me parece então que nós dois vamos trabalhar juntos por um bom tempo, né?– disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Sim, é o que parece, E também me parece que nos vamos divertir muito.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo até a reunião começar, e no mesmo dia ficamos sabendo que nós dois formaríamos um casal com um relacionamento vai- e- volta. Foi uma coincidência monstruosa. Ficamos muito próximos logo nos primeiros meses de gravação, saímos algumas vezes e até chegou a acontecer uns beijos "fora de cena", mas fizemos um acordo e decidimos ser somente bons amigos, que tecnicamente funcionou até antes de ontem.

*Fim do Flashback*

* * *

Mal percebi e já estava chegando em casa. Coloquei o carro na garagem e quando entrei, confirmei a minha suspeita. Estava tudo um completo caos. Notei que um barulho vinha da área da piscina, e que os outros meninos estavam lá.

– Olha só quem resolveu dar as caras por aqui. – disse James ao me ver.

– Deixem ele, aposto que teve uma ótima noite né Logan? – continuou Belt.

Eu ri com tudo aquilo.

– Venha Logan, aproveite o calor, pega uma cerveja na geladeira e vem curtir aqui coma gente. – Carlos já estava dentro da piscina, em cima de uma bóia.

Até que não era uma má idéia. Decidi seguir os conselhos de Carlos; tirei as coisas dos bolsos, e quando tirei a camisa todos começaram a rir.

– O que foi desta vez? – perguntei sem entender o motivo da zuação.

– Agora vai nos dizer que esses arranhões nas suas costas e esses hematomas no seu pescoço apareceram de repente? – disse Kendall. – essa não cola mais amigo!

Olhei no espelho, e era verdade. Erin tinha deixado sua marca em meu corpo. Corei, e não sabia se ria ou se saia dali. Carlos continuou:

– Parece que o Batman encontrou uma Catwoman!

* * *

**Esse capitulo tive uma super ajuda da minha catwoman Inês (Obrigado pelas ajudas amore!)**

**Comentem a vontade, suas Reviews são preciosas!**

**Beijos DP. ;* **


	15. Capitulo 15 (Erin POV) - Alô?

Eu estava deitada no sofá, enrolada no edredom e vendo um filme qualquer. Quer dizer, pra falar a verdade eu mal prestava atenção na TV, estava ocupada demais navegando em meus próprios pensamentos e tentando achar uma lógica ou alguma coisa que fosse para depositar toda a culpa para a minha vida ter tomado rumos que eu jamais imaginei. Inevitavelmente, Logan vinha em minha mente, o cheiro dele estava no edredom, no sofá, e em mim; o que não me deixava esquecer dele por muito tempo. No mesmo instante, a campainha tocou. Eu até poderia continuar deitada, e fingir que eu não estava em casa ou coisas do gênero (realmente eu não estava afim de receber visitas), mas resolvi ver quem era.

– Stephen!- dei um sorriso forçado e o cumprimentei

–Hey Erin, – ele disse já entrando em meu apartamento e se sentando no sofá. – Precisamos conversar. Porque você não me ligou para te buscar quando saiu da festa?

Ok, ele me pegou desprevenida. Tentei pensar rapidamente em uma desculpa qualquer, mas antes mesmo que eu dissesse algo, Stephen continuou:

– Se a Malese não tivesse me dito o recado que você deixou para mim, juro que teria chamado a policia!

– Recado com a Malese? – franzi a testa.

– Sim, você não pediu pra ela me avisar que você iria dormir na casa da Katelyn e que não me ligou porque o celular descarregou? – Ele me olhou confuso.

– Ah! Claro, o recado... Sabe, é que eu exagerei na bebida ontem e devo ter esquecido – menti.

Claro que eu não sabia de nenhum recado, mas o meu sexto sentido sabia muito bem de onde veio essa mentira brilhante.

– Vi seu namorado lá na North Hills.

– Isso não me interessa mais, Stephen.

– Não me diga que você terminou com John? – Disse surpreso.

– Sim, terminei e não quero mais falar sobre isso, pode ser Lunsford?

– Sabia que esse seu namoro com ele não iria durar muito tempo...

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

– Ok, acho melhor eu ir! – Stephen sorriu ironicamente e se levantou indo em direção à porta. – Percebi que você esta sem senso de humor hoje.

Abri a porta, e ele já no lado de fora, me fitava com um olhar diferente.

– Você sabe que eu só estou brincando com você né? – Ele disse. – Eu nunca gostei de como o John te tratava, ele não te merece. – Stephen pegou em uma das minhas mãos e continuou – E eu vou estar aqui sempre, do seu lado.

– Obrigado Stephen. – dei um sorriso de canto. – e bom saber que tenho amigos como você.

– Amigos... – disse decepcionado.

Então como num piscar de olhos, Stephen me surpreende me roubando um beijo demorado. Me livrei dos braços dele e quase que automaticamente dou um empurrão que o faz bater contra a parede.

– Ficou maluco? Por que isso Stephen?

Não queria ouvir repostas, afinal nada serviria como justificativa. Entrei, tranquei a porta enquanto lá fora, ele me chamava euforicamente pedindo pra perdoa-lo.

* * *

Não era muito tarde, não passava das 23:30,mas sabia que precisava dormir afinal, acordaria as 4:30 da manhã no dia seguinte para ir pro set e dessa vez não queria me atrasar; até havia tentado pegar no sono mais cedo, mas meu celular sempre tocava com Stephen enchendo meu celular de mensagens e ligações sempre que podia (talvez na esperança que eu fosse atender ou responder alguma) até o momento que resolvi deixar o celular no silencioso. Ok, Mas realmente eu não estava com nenhum sono. Então fui repassar o script da próxima cena, fiz um pouco de yoga no tapete da sala e, até apelei pra um chazinho de camomila, em vão.

–Quer saber, vou deitar sem sono mesmo.– decidi.

Arrumei a cama e coloquei o meu pijama preferido; apaguei as luzes e deitei na esperança de ter uma boa noite de sono. Quando meus olhos já estavam fechados, o celular começa vibrar impacientemente no criado-mudo da cama. Era oficial: Stephen me tirou do sério.

Peguei o celular com raiva,e estava prestes a dizer umas boas verdades quando um nome no visor me chamou a atenção.

_"Logan Ligando"_

Meu coração batia tão rápido que achei que iria ter um infarto antes de dizer Alô.


	16. NOTA DA AUTORA

Ok, aqui vai um pedido de desculpas para as poucas pessoas que acompanham a minha fic.

Sei que não estou atualizando a fic com frequência e peço milhões de desculpas por isso; Estou super sem tempo agora que estou fazendo cursinho pré-vestibular a noite e mal consigo entrar no twitter e facebook pra me atualizar ou até mesmo sentar em frente ao computador. Também fiquei algumas semanas fora, estava viajando e não consegui avisar a tempo. Mas a fic sim, vai continuar com toda a certeza, e espero que entendam a possível demora. Vida de estudante não é nada facil.

Enfim, não percam os próximos capítulos, tem muitas novidades!

deixem sugestões e criticas nas reviews, eu leio sempre. Ou converse comigo no twitter (arroba)DreamOf_Rusher. Obrigada por continuarem comigo! XOXO, Débora Peixoto ;3


	17. Capitulo 16 (Logan POV) A Tal Novidade

Já estava deitado, mas não conseguia dormir. Sem saber o porquê, a Erin veio em minha mente e pensei em ligar para ela. Peguei o celular e vi as horas; 23:45. Provavelmente ela já deveria estar dormindo!

– Não vou ligar. – pensava em voz alta. – mas talvez ela ainda possa estar acordada.

Então acabei ligando, torcendo para que ela atendesse antes que eu desistisse. Chamou uma, duas, três vezes e na quarta ela finalmente atendeu.

– Alô, Logan?

– O próprio!– brinquei.

– A que devo a honra da sua ligação?

– Sério que você está surpresa, Erin?

– Por que eu não estaria? Se você não se lembra muito bem, a ultima vez que me ligou foi para pedir o numero de uma pizzaria que tem aqui perto. E isso faz mais de seis meses!

– Eu mudei Erin, e as circunstancias também.

Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

–Enfim... – continuei, mudando de assunto. – Desculpe se eu te acordei, eu estava sem sono e resolvi te ligar pra saber como você está.

– digamos que falta só uns 30% para eu ficar como antes, mais isso vem vindo aos poucos.

– e o que eu poderia fazer para te ajudar nesses 30% que faltam? – Perguntei.

– Você é o responsável pelos outros 70%, não se preocupe.

Eu ri surpreso com a resposta. – Bom saber disso.

Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, eu apenas ouvia a respiração lenta de Erin, a única coisa que me fazia notar que ela não havia desligado ainda. Pela primeira vez eu não sabia o que dizer.

– Acho melhor nós dois irmos dormir ... – disse Erin. Acordar cedo amanhã não vai ser nada fácil.

– Claro, então nos vemos amanhã né?

– Claro Logan, a gente trabalha no mesmo lugar. – erin disse rindo, me deixando sem jeito. – Boa noite Logan, e obrigado por ligar, de verdade.

– Tudo bem, não é mais que minha obrigação. – Respondi. – Boa noite.

Desliguei o celular com os olhos pesados de sono, satisfeito comigo mesmo por ter ligado para Erin; talvez eu pudesse me arrepender se não tivesse feito assim. Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, torcendo para a minha semana começar da melhor maneira possível.

* * *

Pela primeira vez acordei antes mesmo que o despertador tocasse. Levantei, tomei um bom banho e quando eu estava totalmente pronto para ir para o set, ainda me restavam 30 minutos do horário que eu sempre costumava sair. Ótimo! Então peguei a moto e fui para mais um longo dia de trabalho. O céu ainda estava escuro, e as luzes dos postes ainda estavam acesas, porém já se dava para notar manchas alaranjadas colorindo o horizonte; Com poucos carros nas ruas dava para acelerar um pouco mais (coisa que eu adorava fazer). Nem parecia a Los Angeles agitada e barulhenta de sempre.

Chegando aos estúdios Paramount, e percebendo que quase ninguém havia chegado ainda, subi direto para o camarim, sentei em uma das poltronas e coloquei meus inseparáveis fones de ouvido. Não muito tempo depois, um barulho diferente nos corredores me chamou a atenção, mas não me importei muito. Quando de repente, percebo que alguém estava parado na porta a me observar. Fui levantado o olhar lentamente. Salto alto, belas pernas, um short jeans e uma camiseta preta com um decote generoso. Ashley Chad estava em minha frente. E confesso que ela estava perigosamente atraente também.

– Hey Loggie! – Ashley disse sorridente fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

– Oi Ashley! – respondi com certo tom de surpresa na voz, e me levantando rapidamente. – Oque você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

– Eu estava aqui pelo set e Já que você não me ligou como tinha prometido, resolvi dar uma passadinha aqui pra ver você e contar uma ótima novidade. Estou atrapalhando? – Ashley perguntou, mas foi logo entrando.

– Não... Eu estava à toa aqui mesmo. Mas então, qual é a "ótima novidade" que tem pra me contar?

– Eu assinei um contrato com a Nickelodeon, eles querem mais popularidade e audiência no BTR, então como estou no auge da minha carreira, eles me procuraram e me pediram pra participar de um episódio do big time– ela dizia empolgada. – E, além disso, vou abrir o show de vocês na Inglaterra! Isso não é fantástico?

Eu ri, como se ela tivesse acabado de me contar uma ótima piada.

– Ah Ashley, seu humor é um dos melhores, talvez você seja a primeira pessoa que já me fez rir em plena manhã de segunda-feira em toda minha vida.

Ela me fitava séria, como se não soubesse o motivo da minha risada. E o que eu temia aconteceu: Ela estava falando sério.

– Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? Já teve várias reuniões pra falar sobre a turnê, e já estava tudo definido... Estou confuso.

– Não era nem pra eu ter te falado isso ainda Logan, mas teve uma reunião comigo e os produtores. Vim aqui hoje só assinar os papéis e contar pra você. Mas parece que você não gostou muito né... – Ela abaixou a cabeça e deu um suspiro demorado.

– Não, claro que não! Só estou surpreso com tudo isso, é muita informação de uma vez só. Vou adorar ter você na turnê comigo e com os caras– menti, com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Na mesma hora, ela ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso radiante, me dando um abraço.

– Então, parece que vamos ter muito tempo para colocar os nossos assuntos em dia. – Ashley disse ainda abraçada comigo e deslizando a mão dela pela minha nuca.

Ela jogava pesado comigo, sabia o meu ponto fraco e estava usando todos os truques para me seduzir. Ela mordiscava minha orelha e descia beijando meu pescoço e quando eu percebi, já estávamos aos beijos. Não sei como, mas com uma única mão ela conseguiu fechar e trancar a porta do camarim. Coloquei Ashley contra a parede, com uma das mãos apoiando a coxa dela no meu corpo enquanto ela tirava a camiseta que eu vestia. Eu estava fora de mim. Ela me empurrou no sofá, tirou a blusa que ela vestia e rapidamente foi para cima de mim, beijando meu pescoço, descendo pelo meu peitoral. Ela continuava descendo, e quando ela colocou a mão no meu cinto ameaçando abri-lo, me livrei dela e levantei num salto.

– Acho melhor você ir embora Ashley. – Eu disse ofegante, vestindo minha camiseta ligeiramente.

– Mas Logan, eu...

– Eu tenho que trabalhar. Tá na sua hora. – Joguei a blusa dela e desatraquei a porta. Ela se vestiu, arrumou o cabelo com as mãos e ria maliciosamente.

– A gente se esbarra por ai qualquer dia desses. Não tenho pressa com você Henderson.

– Tchau Ashley.

Ela saiu como se não tivesse acontecido nada de diferente, e eu estava em choque. Não sabia explicar porque eu havia deixado Ashley tomar o controle da situação e se tudo o que ela me disse for verdade eu teria que ficar esperto daqui pra frente.

Fui para a recepção para ver se já havia chegado alguém, no caminho encontro erin. Ela veio andando sorridente em minha direção e eu não sabia o que fazer.

– Olá Logan!

– Hey Erin! – passei direto, não posso conversar com erin nesse estado. Ela iria desconfiar.

Mas pra frente, vejo Kendall. Entrei na frente dele, o parei e disse:

– Kendall, me ajuda.


End file.
